


Your Heart and Mine

by rose_pages



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ben Solo Lives, Ben is a soft boi, Cottagecore, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, POV Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, The Language of Flowers, We love Rey, blue butterfly!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_pages/pseuds/rose_pages
Summary: After the events of Exegol, Rey finds herself on a peaceful forest planet. Here she has plenty of time to herself while she rests and finds healing in the beauty of nature. But all the while her heart calls out…searching for him.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Your Heart and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this fic! I've head ideas brewing for a while and finally decided to write because Rey and Ben deserve it and I want to give them and Reylo's some of the things they never got to have in the movies. I hope you enjoy reading and please feel free to leave feedback! This should be a cute, soft, fun and probably emotional read and I hope it brings something to enjoy during coronacation. Enjoy!

“and here you are living despite it all.”  
\- Rupi Kaur

The sunlight illuminated Rey’s face as she rose from the cockpit of the old X-Wing. The light soft and gentle on her skin, a warm embrace. She barely noticed though, too transfixed on the beauty of the landscape surrounding her.  
Rey was no longer shocked to see so much green, having had her first impression of it on Takodona. Then later on the chilled island of Ahch-to and the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss, where she had spent much of her time before the events that had led to the battle of Exegol. Despite this, she never failed to be amazed and appreciative of foliage on the planets she visited since her lonely existence in the desert of Jakku. This time was no exception. 

Breathing in the cool, fresh air she took a moment to admire and study the families of trees nested together all around her. Trees, with needle like leaves, extending up to touch the expanse of brilliant blue sky, cutting off her view of the horizon.  
Rey had been informed that this was a forest planet and while she had grown accustomed to the damp and humid foliage of Ajan Kloss, this was different entirely. The atmosphere there always had the strange feeling of being too heavy; it was either always hot or brisk and chilly. Here the air felt light, it flowed into her lungs easily and gently, and the sun had a friendly presence. Instead of dark mud with patches of grass, here the grass thickly coated the forest floor and was interrupted only by discreet dirt trails, shoots of young tress, and patches of blooming flowers.

She slowly stepped down from the X-Wing, tired hazel eyes wide and cheeks flushed as she let the enchantment of the scenery overtake her. What stood out to her most of all was blots of color spattered here and there in the grasses. Flowers. Soft blues, bright oranges, subdued pinks, and fresh purples.  
The sweet song of a bird broke through to Rey, shaking her from her trance. Right. The cottage. She needed to get down to business and scope things out. She reached into the pocket of her trousers and pulled out a piece of crumpled and worn paper. Wrapped in the paper was a key, which she removed from the paper and started forward, following a prominent path cut through the grass. She could tell the path had not been used for quite a while, greenery crowded its edges and moss beginning the grow down the center, but she imagined that it had once seen plenty of use.

A flood of thoughts, questions and worries crowded into her already worn out and sensitive mind as she walked, threatening to make the head ache that had developed during the trip even worse but she tried her best to compose herself and take even breaths in ad out of her chapped lips. Her mind felt like a cloudy, muddled mess and her heart thumped hard in her chest. Her skin felt prickly even though she was vaguely aware of the alternation of warmth and coolness caused by the sun shining through the tree branches along with the shade provided by them in between.  
Her chest was heavy and full of a newfound feeling that she couldn’t quiet identify and she had spent her quiet moments of the last few days carefully beginning to venture into trying to understand it. But now her headache sent a fresh surge of pain through her skull and she forced her mind to focus on the beauty around her, to settling in for the foreseeable future on the strange yet soft planet. 

The dirt crunched softly under her boots, muffled here and there by the fuzzy moss clumps and soon she came up the crest of a hill overlooking a grove in the woods. Nested in the midst of a small clearing was the sweetest little dwelling she had ever seen. The little house was a pale-yellow color with a brownish-grey roof. It was split into two sections, the taller section with an oval window towards the roof and the shorter section was complete with a door and another window, this one lower set. What was most charming was how much greenery and vegetation was around the house. There were shrubs and vines covering most of the taller portion of the house and extending lower around the rest of the house, almost like they were embracing the dwelling in a hug. 

When she reached the door, Rey stopped and took a deep breath. She was out of breath despite only having been walking. She turned the key around in her hand, pressing it into her palm so hard that it put indents in her skin alongside the rest of the reddened cuts and scars.  
Poe had given her a reassured look when he had pressed the key in Rey’s hand and said she would thank him later. The corner of Rey’s mouth turned upward. They had won. They had won. Looking back, this all felt like a dream. A strange, painful, terrifying, beautiful, confusing dream. But they had won. And now it came time for the galaxy to heal and rebuild after the fall of the First Order. There would be much to do and she had wanted to jump right in once she had returned to base after Exegol but Poe and Finn quickly made it clear that while yes, things had to be done, it was time for a much needed rest and recovery for the members of the resistance. Rey had wanted to argue but didn’t. She knew she desperately needed some rest. 

Not only did she need rest but she also wanted to embark on one last mission. She told no one about this and she herself was not sure how or where to begin but if she had anything, she had hope. Her heart tumbled in her chest, clenching with worry and warmth as a memory flickered into her mind. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as she shoved the key into the lock and turned the handle, opening the door.  
-  
Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter wasn't much and I spent a lot of time describing the planet's landscape but I felt it important to establish how wonderful this place is going to be!  
> Also I'm rosesandreading on Tumblr if you ever want to visit and chat about Star Wars!


End file.
